Hidden Edge Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |type = Special|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 18|fire_rate = 76|capacity = 20|mobility = 130|accuracy = Moderate|range = Short|upgrades = Hidden Edge Up2|theme = Criminals/Assassins themed|cost = 60 (Initially) 150 (After)|level_required = Level 17}} The '''is a Special weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 Cops and Criminals Black Market update. It is the first upgrade to the Hidden Edge. It can be upgraded to the Hidden Edge Up2. Appearance They appear as two wrist-mounted blade shooters. Both weapons have a grey base, with several attachments and decorations. On top is the blade shooter, which has a black tanto blade protruding out. The weapon is strapped on top of the user's wrists. When fired, it launches two of the blades at the same time. The user then reloads two more blades offscreen. When a player gets a kill with weapon, the screen will flash slightly light red. The color will get darker, eventually reaching blood-red; which signifies the bleeding effect has reached its max effectiveness. Strategy It deals a great amount of damage, which is paired with an average fire rate, a decent ammo capacity, and high mobility. It also has a special bleeding ability, which each kill increases the duration and the power of the effect. Which will stack up until 5 kills where the effect lasts significantly longer and deals more damage. Tips * The weapon has has a fast travel time, meaning leading targets isn't much of an issue, however firing at long distance is ill-advised due to it. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. ** Hitting both blades to the head can one-shot kill lightly armored players. * Claustrophobic (tight) spaces may help you easily kill your target(s). * Use the bleeding effect to your advantage, to slowly kill the enemy. Then finish players off using a fast firing weapon. ** At max kills, the bleeding effect can eventually kill enemies. * Use this in close to medium range. * This weapon is effective against groups of enemies at a straight away. Strafe while firing when enemies are lined up on the crosshairs to score hits on multiple enemies at once. * It takes around 1 second to reload between each shot, keep note of this when engaged in a battle. * Take note that the bleeding effect only affects the weapon. ** Also, the bleeding effect will only add Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * Strafe a lot, as this weapon's projectiles are fast but can be avoided. * Avoid getting too close with users, back away while firing and avoid getting hit. * Use the one second delay between each shot to attack. * Find a health pickup as soon as possible, as the bleeding effect could reach its max effectiveness. Attributes * '''Single Shots * Bleeding: ''' ** '''Base: '''3 /2 sec for 3 seconds. ** '''Max: '''5 /2 sec for 5 seconds. * '''Piercing Shot Upgrades * Hidden Edge Up2 Theme Criminals/Assassins themed. Supported Maps * Emperor's Palace * Pool Party Weapon Setups Equip a long range weapon in order to fend off against long ranged enemies. Trivia * They are somewhat based off of the Hidden Blades from the Assassin's Creed series. External Links * Shockwave - Slings * Epicsunrise - Tanto Blades Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Single Shots Category:Bleeding Category:Piercing Shot Category:Dual Weapons Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed Category:Upgrades